The invention relates to boosted projectiles in general. In particular, the present invention relates to a boosted penetrating warhead constructed for use as either a direct-strike weapon, or as a launchable submunition.
Warhead assemblies are typically designed for a specific type of target. As such, warhead assemblies can lack sufficient performance capabilities and can be ineffective against certain types of targets. Therefore, warhead assemblies having different sizes and configurations, which are used for attacking different types of targets, are common. These different types of warhead assemblies have different aerodynamics, mass, and mechanical and electrical interfaces with the launch platform. These differences limit the flexibility of the launch platforms to accommodate different weapon configurations, and increase the costs associated with integrating, deploying, and supporting these diverse weapons systems.
One target that is especially difficult to defeat is a fortified buried target, such as a bunker. To defeat such targets, and others, it is critical that the warhead be accurately guided to the correct impact point, and adequately penetrate the target. Conventional boosted projectiles lack the ability to adequately penetrate and/or destroy the intended target with the desired degree of efficiency.
Boosted guided warheads are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,886 to Bell et al. discloses a boosted, self-guided projectile or missile, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, in its entirety. The missile described by Bell et al. includes an airframe having stability fins as well as steering fins, a steering control system, a radar seeker antenna, a warhead, and a rocket booster. The missile disclosed therein is designed to operate as a ramjet after burnout of the rocket booster. However, the warhead and associated booster construction are not disclosed as being capable of incorporation into different launch vehicles or airframes, as a unit. Also, the warhead is not disclosed as being configured to penetrate a target. Similarly, the booster/ramjet propulsion system is apparently configured to merely deliver the payload to the intended target, not to drive the warhead into the target with increased velocity for maximum penetration.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,488 to Morrison et al. discloses a warhead designed for maximum target penetration by use of kinetic energy. The warhead disclosed therein is not designed to be coupled with a booster. Instead, it is carried by a non-boosted re-entry missile. In addition, the warhead is not configured to carry a payload, such as conventional or nuclear explosives.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,608 to Beam et al. discloses a xe2x80x9ckinetic killxe2x80x9d warhead. The device disclosed by Beam is a guided, boosted kinetic kill warhead. As with the Morrison et al. patent, the kinetic kill warhead does not carry a payload, such as conventional or nuclear explosives. In addition, there is no disclosure by Beam et al. that the boosted warhead is configured for use as a direct-strike weapon, or as a launchable submunition.
The present invention is directed to providing a modular warhead of a standard size that can be used to attack different types of targets. By providing warhead assemblies with common penetrating warhead, common booster, common guidance, and common control systems to attack different targets, the costs associated with integrating, deploying, and supporting weapon systems which use these assemblies, are greatly reduced.
In addition to realizing the foregoing advantages, exemplary embodiments provide a boosted warhead assembly that achieves improved target penetration and destruction.
Generally speaking, exemplary embodiment, are denoted to a warhead assembly including a modular boosted penetrating warhead configured to carry a payload material, a booster mounted in tandem with the warhead to drive the warhead into a target, a guidance system for guiding the warhead toward the target, and a control system for steering the warhead. The booster, guidance system, and control system can be configured such that the boosted penetrating warhead is capable of use as a direct-launch weapon and as a launchable submunition, without substantial modification.
In exemplary embodiments, the warhead assembly has an outer shroud member with a plurality of folding wings and a plurality of air vanes, a warhead configured to penetrate a target and carry a payload material, the warhead being substantially contained within the outer shroud member, a booster mounted in tandem with said warhead to drive the warhead into the target, a guidance system for guiding said warhead toward the target, and a control system for steering the warhead.
In other exemplary embodiments, a two-stage guided missile assembly is provided with an unmanned, guided air vehicle with a submunition carried within the air vehicle. The submunition can include a warhead configured in accordance with exemplary embodiments described above, and can include means for ejecting the submunition from the air vehicle when the air vehicle is a predetermined distance from the target.